


A Long Week

by SlytherinElle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Hurt/Comfort, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinElle/pseuds/SlytherinElle
Summary: It's been a very long week for Draco, it's his own Fault really. What did he really expect to happen?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	A Long Week

Draco did not like being ignored to say the least, but here he was a week after their argument and she still wouldn’t speak to him. They had several classes together and Heads duties, as well as their partner project in potions. She would work alongside him, refusing to speak to him about anything besides what had to be done and immediately ignored him afterwards. 

The witch refused to meet his eyes, he had tried to get her attention multiple times throughout the class and she was frustratingly all business. He just wanted to talk about it; but her ultimatum was absolute. Sure they argued but their argument last night was the worst it had ever gotten. 

~

She had grown tired of being his secret. His mother was writing letters almost every week discussing marriage opportunities with suitable witches, pure blood witches at that. He would skirt around the topic in his replies, unwilling to reveal his relationship with Hermione to his mother and still not telling her to stop trying. In her mind he was enabling the conversation and she didn’t want to sit by with the reminder that she was not someone his mother would approve of, and have him dismiss her feelings on the matter. 

Every time the subject would come up he’ would say, “Pansy would be an awful match, don’t you think?” or “she’s so insistent!” Even saying “Merlin I wonder how many more witches she could possibly suggest.” 

Hermione knew he was frustrated, but he’d never deny his mother and brushed off the sounds of disappointment she’d make, and pretend everything was fine after each time she’d distance herself for the night and be short with him. 

Eventually she’d reached her limit. Witches would make googly eyes at him at meals and in classes and he would just ignore it. Sure, he wasn’t flirting with them or entertaining it but it was hard, everyone wanting your significant other for themselves and him doing pretty much nothing to stop the behaviors. Everything had come to a head at dinner that night, when Astoria Greengrass slid onto the bench beside him at the Slytherin table and was joking with him, touching his shoulder and hair. He looked uncomfortable and yet he STILL had not told her to back off. He laughed as his fellow Slytherins joked about the matter. She was not backing down from the argument and unsavory words were said. 

“Go marry Astoria since you enjoyed the attention so much!” 

“Fuck, maybe I will! She wouldn’t nag me nearly as much as you do! It’d make Mother happy too!” 

The look of hurt on her face after he threw that out made him feel incredibly guilty, but she decided she was done with the conversation and stomped away, slamming her door. He wasn’t going to chase her, instead he stomped to his room as well. He’d seen her point, but he’d nearly died for his mother and though his father was in Azkaban he didn’t doubt that some Death Eater still roaming, uncaught, might target her in retaliation for her blood status. She was a war heroine and he was a former Death Eater. They both held high profiles, his would put her in danger if they associated. 

~

Everything was potentially ruined now, we’re they still together? He’d done a great job at hurting her, knowing that she was insecure and he couldn’t even apologize to her or try to make things right unless he told his mother the truth about his relationship and allowed their relationship to be public. At dinner she still refused to meet his eyes across the Hall. He’d have to wait to get her alone apparently. 

Rounds that night dragged on, the 5th year Hufflepuff wouldn’t stop going on and on about the gossip in their little friend group. By the time he’d gotten back to the dorm he shared with her he had decided to just try tomorrow, it was late and she was probably asleep by now. 

He was wrong. She was sitting on the sofa legs tucked under her, in their common area reading a hideously long tome he couldn’t see the title of. Perhaps she lost track of time, because every time he’d come in she would leave to her room if she wasn’t in there already. 

He cleared his throat, “I’d like to talk Granger.” She looked up at him briefly, seemingly startled by his presence before returning to her literature. At least she wasn’t leaving, this was progress. 

“I’m going to tell Mother about us.” He confessed quietly, sitting beside her. 

Hermione looked at him once more, and he was concerned at the discovery of tears running down her cheeks. The guilt ate at him harder. 

“I should have told her sooner. I’m sorry, I’m not sure if you still want me but I still want to be with you very much, as long as you’ll have me. I love you, I should have made my disinterest in other witches more clear, I worry though, about the danger our relationship could put you in. You’re already a target and being with me could only lead to that increasing, putting more attention on both of us, on you.”

Draco had just laid himself bare for her, “I can handle myself, you know? I don’t want to be your secret you just get to enjoy in private while everyone thinks you are available, I hate it. Merlin Draco don’t you think I’ve thought this through? I’m more than able to defend myself should the need arise, and I appreciate your thoughtfulness but I refuse to hide myself away just because someone doesn’t think I should have magic, or shouldn’t be alive. I’ve fought through a war over this exact problem and I hardly think I should have to explain myself to you or anyone else for that matter.” She finished with a scoff

“Besides, I’ve made it pretty clear what I want. I thought we wanted the same things, imagine how embarrassing it is to realize the person you’re in love with is ashamed of you, or at least that’s what it feels like,” 

She had a point, and he did want her “Granger,” she still wouldn’t look at him “Hermione I’m not nor will I ever be ashamed of you. I know you’ve fought through an entire war for your right to be in this world, against awful people; you’ve always been so brave but if this is what you still want, what you truly want; I can’t deny you anymore because I refuse to lose you.” 

She did look at him this time, nodding her head, “I love you too, write her tomorrow?” 

Draco sighed in relief, “I could go do it now...”

She shook her head before leaning over to kiss his cheek and lay her head in his lap, “No, I think I’d just like to sit with you for now. Been a long day - long week. I missed you. I missed reading together in the evenings and just being with you.” 

“Me too Granger,” he whispered l, draping his arm over her middle and gently playing with her hair with the other hand, “Me too...”


End file.
